


天天加油

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*你们要的现实向小甜饼*情人节快乐（没错，这才是情人节礼物）





	天天加油

羽生结弦发来视频邀请的时候，金博洋正窝在被子里肝游戏，他手一抖，手机险些砸脸上，游戏直接GG了。

金博洋赶紧坐起来，把台灯打开，凭借直觉揉了两把头发，又抹了抹眼角，确认自己没什么大问题后，才安心地按下了接听键。

镜头里羽生穿着一件让人难以言喻的毛衣坐在电脑前，抬手跟他打了个招呼。

“boyang。”

金博洋努力告诉自己不要傻笑，但是瞧着羽生结弦那不知怎么就乱成鸡窝的头发，还是笑出了声。

“yuzuru。”

男朋友的声音软软的，羽生结弦险些被萌翻，超级努力地控制自己维护一下身为男朋友的威严，最后还是忍不住先出声了：

“情人节快乐呀。”

“情人节快乐，”金博洋笑成了一个眯眯眼，“你看四大洲了吗。”

提到这个，羽生眼角露出一丝寒意，但很快就按捺下去了，关于被破纪录的事情，反正他自己看那个分数也不是很顺眼，世锦赛肯定是要往上冲的。更何况，比起那个，现在还有更重要的事情。

“我看了你的比赛，也看了你的表演滑，你果然准备留到下个赛季。”

“嗯，时间不太够，你也知道我的，老节目都记不住了。”金博洋倒是一脸云淡风轻的。

提到卧虎藏龙，羽生又想到那个大跳，忍了忍还是咧开了嘴角，没想到不小心扯到有些干燥的唇皮，疼得“嘶”了一声。

“怎么了，你嘴唇又裂了？”金博洋捧着手机恨不得要贴到自己鼻尖上，“不是跟你说了多抹唇膏多喝水少舔嘴唇少撕皮。”

听着金博洋这么溜得念出一串，羽生又忍不住笑了，结果又扯到伤口了，浅粉的嘴唇上霎时就竖了条红。

金博洋这边隔着手机屏幕手忙脚乱，那边羽生结弦倒是不怎么把这当回事，慢吞吞地从抽屉里拿出唇膏，很随意地往嘴上糊了两圈。

“哥你认真点，唇膏要竖着涂的……”

羽生干脆撅起嘴擦啦啦地上下挥舞两下，接着就愉快地搞定收工了。

行……吧。

这么闹腾一圈，金博洋又躺回床上了，小家伙洗完了澡头发没全干，带着点水汽的黑发氤氲在床单上，水葱一样嫩生生的脸上还带着点被冻出来的红晕，整个人都可爱得不得了。

截了两张图后，羽生才把话题扯回来：“两个节目表现的都很棒，之前的问题已经不那么严重了，事实上，是整场比赛里最棒的节目。”

金博洋笑笑，对于已经司空见惯的事也不多评价：“没啊，短节目错了两处，长节目也没clean，还远远达不到那个水平呢。”

那个像你一样，用纯粹的实力压制一切不公的水平。

羽生结弦当然知道他的意思，然而即便是他曾经走过的路，如今看着金博洋再走，也有了几分心疼，不禁碰了碰手机屏幕。他当然没法摸到金博洋的脸，但还是很固执地在他的脸蛋上蹭了蹭：“天天加油！”

金博洋笑开了花：“这个就够啦。”

他在床上翻了个身，重新趴起来，把手机举在脸前：“世锦赛，我一定会和你一起站上领奖台的。”而不是像芬兰站一样，再一次错失和你并肩的机会。

他们能够相聚的时间何其短暂，忙碌的赛季和同样忙碌的休赛季，每一次同赛都是上天赐予的机会，上天总是眷顾那些能主动抓住机会的人不是吗。

羽生结弦看着他眼里重新燃起获胜欲，这两天因为男朋友没能成功卫冕四大洲冠军的担忧也消散了：“没关系呀，博洋已经拿过一次冠军了，我可到现在都还没拿过呢。”

看羽生故作委屈，金博洋也很给面子的吸吸鼻子：“他们都说四大洲冠军有魔咒，反正我这算是快结束了啊，我可不希望你也栽进去，”想了想，对方似乎一直都对四大洲有点耿耿于怀的，又改口安慰，“没事，我偶像可是花滑之神啊，什么魔咒破不了，可劲拿！”

被粉丝用莫名其妙的称呼称赞也罢了，如今男朋友也这么乱叫，羽生结弦不免觉得有些羞耻，他咳嗽了两声，严肃地敲了敲桌子。

“金博洋选手，我们现在是在谈论世锦赛的事情，请问您有没有信心登上领奖台？”

“我会全力以赴，拿出自己最好的水平。”官方天正儿八经地叨叨出这么一句。

两人你看看我，我看看你，终于憋不住一起笑了。

那边羽生算了算时差，觉得也差不多了：“好了，早点休息吧，好好训练，我在琦玉等你。”

在那片我们热爱的，为之奋斗终身的冰场上，等待你携光而来。

“嗯！”

 

END


End file.
